A Second Chance
by DeansDevil
Summary: Bonnie is engaged to be married, but can Elijah change her mind?


**A/N: Ok so I'm not really sure where the hell this come from, but its here either way. This is only the second time I've wrote Bonlijah so be nice, and don't forget to review. Reviews are like chocolate (which I'm not allowed to eat :,( )**

Bonnie was woken from the best dream she'd had in years, all her friends were human and vampires didn't exist. She turned and looked at the clock, "Holy crap." She screeched, as she jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready, today was the final fitting for her wedding dress, she couldn't be late.

"Bon you look beautiful." Caroline cried, Bonnie felt bad for Caroline because she knew she would never get to experience her own wedding day, well, unless she finally gave into her feelings for Klaus, but Bonnie doubted that would ever happen. "Ben won't know what's hit him." "Thanks Care, I can't believe that in eight days I'll be a married woman." Caroline smiled and turned to Elena. "Don't you have anything to say?" She asked, Elena just shook her head as tears fell from her eyes, she was overwhelmed with happiness for her best friend. Bonnie looked at her watch and sighed, if they didn't leave soon they would never make the salon appointment in time. "Come on guys, lets go." Bonnie went back into the changing room to remove her dress, she had this strange feeling in her stomach that something was going to happen tonight, she just wasn't sure what. _'Your just stressed about he wedding, stop worrying about nothing.'_ she thought.

The rehearsal dinner was in full swing and everyone was laughing and joking with each other, it felt like forever since Bonnie had seen all her friends this happy. Then she felt it, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up, like an electric current running through her. Something or someone was here.

Bonnie felt eyes on her from across the room, looking up she spotted one of the faces she thought she'd never see again, Elijah. **_'What are you doing here?'_** she thought. **_'I had to see you, I just can't let you go through with this'_** Bonnie's eyes widened as she heard Elijah's unspoken reply. **_'But I'm getting married in eight days.'_** she screamed in her head. **_'And I'm here to stop you from doing that my love.'_**

The silence that came after his reply was deafening, how could he do this to her? How could he just turn up after all these years and say that?**_ 'You need to leave!'_** she demanded.**_ 'Meet me later, at my old home.'_** he replied, Elijah never waited for her answer, and soon after the buzzing in Bonnie's ears faded and all the sounds of the dinner party filtered back in, she knew she would meet him, but only to tell him that he was too late.

Bonnie's heart was racing as she entered the Mikaelson Mansion, she hadn't set foot inside this place since she was seventeen. What shocked her was that it still looked exactly the same, not even a speck of dust marring any surface. **_'They must have compelled some poor bastard to keep this place clean.'_** "That would be Bekah, she hates the thought of any of our homes being dirty." Elijah spoke from behind her, Bonnie jumped and spun round clutching her chest. "Jesus, Elijah. Warn a girl next time." Elijah smiled that little secret smile that was only for her. "My apologies Miss Bennett, I didn't mean to scare you." Bonnie backed up a few steps before replying. "It's fine, I guess I should've remembered how quiet you can be." They were silent for a few moments, but it wasn't uncomfortable, before the original vampire spoke again. "Where are my manners, please come, sit." He lead the way into the main room and sat on the plush sofa. "What are you doing here, Elijah?" The witch asked once they had sat down. "I heard you were getting married, and I came to change your mind." Bonnie laughed. "Are you crazy? You can't just show up after almost ten years and expect me to change my life for you. You was the one who left Elijah, not me." Elijah looked down at his legs, picking imaginary lint from the material. "I thought it was what you wanted." Came his whispered response. "Well it wasn't! I was in... No. You know what it doesn't matter anymore, just know that you showing up here changes nothing. I _am _getting married, and you _will_ not ruin that." Bonnie got up to leave, but Elijah's hand wrapped gently round her wrist. "I will not give up on us Bonnie, I still have time to change your mind. Just give me this week Bonnie, that's all I ask." Bonnie sighed as she pulled her arm from his grip, she could still feel the love she felt for him all those years ago trying to break free of the walls she surround it with. "One week Elijah, then you need to leave." Elijah smiled and watch as Bonnie left.

"Hey Bon, thanks for coming." Caroline said as she opened the door and let her friend inside. "No worries Care, so whats up?" Caroline took a deep breath and prepared for Bonnie to shout at her. "So I know Elijah's back and I was just wondering how you was feeling about it." Bonnie sighed loudly and moved to sit more comfortably on the sofa. "Honestly Care, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean he just shows up a week before the wedding and expects me to what? Change my mind? Run into his waiting arms and live happily ever after? I mean seriously, can you believe the nerve of this guy?...Care?...Caroline, you still with me?" Caroline looked around the room, like any minute the devil himself would jump out of thin air and waltz around the living room. "Care you're scaring me, whats wrong?" Caroline groaned, _'Here goes nothing.'_ "Maybe you should think about giving him a chance, I mean it is kinda romantic that he's come back to reclaim his love. Right?" Bonnie watched Caroline, unblinking as she processed her friends words. "He got to you didn't he?" She accused, Caroline looked down at the floor. "It's not what you think, I bumped into him and he just seemed so sad, and not really like Elijah at all... Damn it Bonnie just stop giving me judgy eyes and give the poor bastard a chance."

Bonnie stormed into the mansion and headed straight for the main room, "Damn it Elijah, where are you?" She called, she heard him clear his throat behind her and turned._** 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO CAROLINE ABOUT ME, WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? NOW SHE'S ON YOUR DAMN SIDE!'**_Elijah winced as he heard Bonnie's angry yelling in his head. "Please Bonnie, calm down and we'll talk about this." The Bennett witch scowled at him. **_'Fine!'_**"So talk." She said.

They stayed silent for a while, before Elijah started to speak. "Do you remember when we first met? And I don't mean when Niklaus was after your friends, I mean when we first met properly." Bonnie nodded, but stayed silent allowing him to continue. "We had something that night, even if we both thought it was just a passing attraction. But, then it turned into something more, something not even you could deny." Elijah came closer to her as he was speaking, and placed his hand on her face. "Admit it Bonnie, what we have is special." Bonnie stood frozen in place, unable to move let alone speak. Her gaze drifted down to his lips as she watched his tongue run along his bottom lip, she felt like she couldn't breath and that maybe he was the oxygen she needed. "Bonnie..." Elijah whispered, before she could blink his lips were on hers. His hand slid from her cheek to her neck, holding her in place. She slid her hands up his chest, moving them further up until her fingers were gripped in his hair, pulling him closer to her. **_'What the hell am I doing'_** Bonnie thought as she broke the kiss and pulled away from Elijah. "Bonnie don't... Please." He begged. "I can't do this, this is wrong. I'm getting married, we can't... Oh God." Elijah tried pulling her back to him, but Bonnie was in this case quicker. "Bonnie please, don't push me away. Let me make this right."

Bonnie stared at Elijah, she was torn and they both knew it. Should she tell Elijah to leave and marry Ben or should she give the original vampire another chance? **_'Oh screw it.'_** she thought as she threw her self at him.

Kisses were shared and clothes were torn and finally they ended up in his old room, in his old bed.

Elijah thrust into Bonnie in one glorious move, causing her breath to hitch and her legs to wrap around the vampire's waist. She had no time to adjust to his size before he set a fast and furious pace, pushing himself deeper into her with each thrust. Bonnie let out a silent scream as her nails tore into his back, over and over again, leaving bloody trails that were healing as fast as they were appearing. She clenched painfully around him, as he hit that perfect spot deep inside her, causing them both to groan. Elijah's lips claimed hers, their kiss as passionately brutal as their fucking. She panted against his lips, as he whispered against hers. "Let go Bonnie, cum for me." She could feel the pressure that had built low in her stomach, just waiting to explode out of her. She fluttered around him as she watched his face transform, red vains running down from his eyes and fangs extended. She finally came as his fangs pierced her skin, Elijah following soon after.

"I assume that was you making your decision then." Elijah asked after a few minutes, Bonnie chuckled before replying. "If I'm being really honest, I think my mind was made up the second I saw you again." Elijah smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Good, now... Bonnie Bennett will you do me the honour of spending eternity with me?" Bonnie looked deep into his eyes, before whispering against his lips. "Yes 'Lijah. Always and forever."


End file.
